A network may include a variety of disparate devices. For example, a home network may include a wide variety of devices such as personal computing devices including desktop computers, laptop computers, mobile telephones, and gaming devices. In addition, a variety of home appliances, such as thermostats, refrigerators, washing machines, ovens, toasters, lights, sprinkler systems, or other devices may also be able to connect to the network. Such network-connected devices may be referred to as “smart” devices or “Internet of Things” devices. The devices may be subject to a variety of different vulnerabilities, e.g., a weakness or security flaw that a party may exploit with potentially harmful results.